


Stair of blood and death

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Italiano | Italian, One man vs Army, Vengeance Demon(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: I legionari di guardia del palazzo lo avevano trafitto nel cercare di impedirgli di superare l'ingresso, riuscendo a conficcargli una lama appena sotto il diaframma.Quest'ultima però venne sfilata lentamente in un rivolo di sangue che si diffuse sulle piastre che coprivano la cintura dell'uomo, fino a spargersi in grosse chiazze nere vicino a dove posava i piedi.
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Stair of blood and death

**Author's Note:**

> **Parole:** 1234  
>  **Prompt:** Attacco

I legionari di guardia del palazzo lo avevano trafitto nel cercare di impedirgli di superare l'ingresso, riuscendo a conficcargli una lama appena sotto il diaframma.  
Quest'ultima però venne sfilata lentamente in un rivolo di sangue che si diffuse sulle piastre che coprivano la cintura dell'uomo, fino a spargersi in grosse chiazze nere vicino a dove posava i piedi.  
I due soldati scapparono dalla loro postazione di guardia, situata dinanzi ad un grosso portone in legno. Da lì si aveva accesso alla scalinata verso l'ingresso del palazzo, dimora del Lord Yang, sovrano della prefettura di Shizuoka.  
Le loro grida attirarono le altre milizie che si precipitarono verso l'entrata.  
Con i resti di una tipica armatura da combattente del palazzo Iyasu, l'uomo si ergeva immobile. La cosa fece allarmare i soldati armati che, in poco tempo, lo circondarono puntandogli addosso moschetti e lance.  
Una maschera nera, con un sorriso agghiacciante e fiamme al posto degli occhi, copriva il volto dell'intruso. Gli arti coperti da fasce, anch'esse corvine, nascondevano la pelle, mentre due lame a tridente gli pendevano agganciate alla cintura.  
Un gutturale urlo dell'uomo mascherato anticipó l'attacco dei soldati, allarmandoli. Solo i fucilieri reagirono, sparando l'intruso e facendolo sobbalzare all'indietro.  
Il suo corpo batté sul portone, scivolando verso terra, facendo calare il silenzio.  
Fu proprio in quell'istante, mentre i moschettieri ricaricavano le armi, che l'uomo impugnó da terra l'arma che si era precedentemente sfilato, e partì alla carica trafiggendo una delle guardie, approfittando del momento sgomento.  
La spada trafisse da parte a parte il soldato all'altezza del polmone destro, e l'uomo mascherato finì la sua carica in uno slancio che portò la sua vittima a cadere e a perdere il moschetto, prontamente impugnato dell'assalitore.  
Mentre i fucilieri rimasti indietreggiarono per continuare a ricaricare, il lanciere più vicino tentò un affondo, supportato da una parte delle altre guardie che si erano posizionate al meglio per coprirlo.  
L'uomo mascherato però riuscì a colpire in volto il milite più vicino con l'arma appena raccolta, usata in modo improprio come mazza.  
Un calcio sullo sterno e il soldato cadde, travolgendo chi si trovava alle sue spalle e costringendo le guardie a dividersi in due gruppi da tre, permettendo all'assalitore di avanzare sulle scale, diretto verso i moschettieri quasi pronti a sparare.  
Quest'ultimi però, nel veder correre a quattro zampe quello che iniziavano a dubitare essere un uomo, non riuscirono a coordinarsi né a reagire, mostrandosi terrorizzati dalla sicura natura demoniaca di quell’intruso.  
Uno di loro, spaventato, venne addirittura colpito in viso dal fucile che era stato utilizzato poco prima come mazza.  
Un altro soldato invece si ritrovò in un lampo avvinghiato da dietro dall'essere, con una delle lame a tridente alla gola. Nell’altra mano invece l’assalitore impugnava di nuovo il moschetto, pronto a sparare.  
Il portone del palazzo si aprì violentemente con l’ingresso di altre quattro guardie. L’intruso reagì all’istante, affondando il pugnale a tridente nella gola dell'ostaggio e sparando un colpo con il fucile che ferì mortalmente uno dei lancieri.  
Il terrore iniziò a farsi strada nel viso delle guardie che vedevano i corpi dei loro compagni cadere e l'assalitore ripartire alla carica.  
I tre fucilieri rimasti indietreggiarono nuovamente tentando di ricaricare le loro armi, mentre i soldati appena arrivati si lanciarono contro l’intruso armati spada. L'essere, pugnale alla mano, si accanì su un lanciere che aveva tentato la fuga accoltellandolo alla schiena. Gli rubò l’arma, utilizzandola per difendersi dagli affondi di due guardie.  
Utilizzò la lancia come un bastone e si diede uno slancio per colpire con un calcio a piedi uniti i militi che lo stavano caricando, facendoli arretrare.  
I tre lancieri rimasti provarono a trafiggerlo approfittando dell'occasione. Due di loro lo ferirono sul fianco sinistro, mentre il terzo andò a mancare il colpo conficcandosi nel terreno.  
L'assalitore utilizzò l'arma incastrata al suolo per sollevarsi e aggrapparsi al milite che, spaventato si fece colpire da una testata sul mento cadendo all'indietro.  
I soldati colpiti dal calcio di poco prima tornarono alla carica, riuscendo ad evitare che l'uomo al suolo venisse trafitto dalla lancia appena raccolta, cosa che portò l’essere mascherato a indietreggiare di nuovo verso il portone. Le guardie approfittarono di quel momento per ricomporsi e prepararsi ad attaccare di nuovo.  
Nell'allontanarsi l’assalitore recuperò il pugnale a tridente dalla schiena della guardia brandendolo in coppia col secondo.  
L’intruso ripartì subito alla carica. I tre lancieri provarono a respingerlo, ma sfruttando la forma delle sue lame, l'assalitore riuscì a disarmarne due, venendo però trafitto dall'ultimo che di risposta venne colpito da un poderoso calcio che lo fece cadere.  
I due uomini disarmati si ritrovarono avvinghiati e utilizzati come scudi dai colpi di moschetto esplosi in quell'istante.  
Lasciando cadere i corpi, l'essere venne presto circondato da altre guardie che lo attaccarono con veloci fendenti. Si difese nel possibile, riuscendo a divincolarsi verso le scalinate. Ricevette diverse ferite lungo il corpo, ma queste non arrestarono la sua carica contro i soldati armati di moschetto.  
Questi ultimi reagirono in diversi modi: uno continuò nell'intento di provare a sparargli, mentre gli altri due lasciarono cadere l'arma per fuggire verso il palazzo.  
L'essere mascherato raggiunse l'unico fuciliere rimasto che riuscì a sparargli giusto in tempo da far sbilanciare l’assalitore e schifare la pugnalata che altrimenti lo avrebbe trafitto al petto.  
Gli spadaccini che già inseguivano l’intruso, partirono alla carica nel vederlo barcollare un poco per lo sparo. In tutta risposta però l’intruso scagliò i pugnali a tridente, colpendo due delle quattro guardie rimaste in pieno volto.  
I corpi caddero di peso fino la base della scalinata , e i due soldati rimasti andarono ad aiutare gli uomini rimasti a fuggire e a portarsi in una posizione più elevata.  
Erano rimasti in due a provare a fermare quell'essere che avanzava lentamente in un continuo colare di nero sangue dalle ferite.  
Quando l'assalitore stava per raggiungere la vetta delle scale, i due spadaccini partirono all'attacco. L’intruso mascherato però li superò con un balzo, e fu proprio in quel momento di stupore che uno dei due soldati si vide l'uomo mascherato cadergli addosso, facendolo rotolare per diversi metri nella scalinata.  
L'ultima guardia raggiunse lo spiazzo davanti al portone, pronta a difendersi dall’arrivo del l'uomo mascherato, che rispecchiava nella sua camminata i vari colpi subiti in combattimento.  
Successe tutto nel giro di un istante: il soldato scagliò un fendente dall'alto, ma l'aggressore si portò rapido alle sue spalle riuscendo a disarmarlo. Impugnò la spada con entrambe le mani e lo uccise, trafiggendo se stesso e il soldato all’altezza del ventre.  
Sfilando la spada, l'essere mascherato la lasciò cadere per poi avanzare verso il palazzo, coperto di sangue.  
Gli alberi in fiore si tinsero di rosso e il cielo si fece cupo nel salire delle fiamme che avvolsero il palazzo in un’onda di cenere e urla.  
Con lo spegnersi dell'incendio anche gli alberi appassirono in una danza di petali trascinati dal vento.  
Del lord Yang venne trovato il corpo carbonizzato, con la testa mancante e al suo posto, una bianca maschera con una smorfia triste e lacrime al posto degli occhi.


End file.
